Lord of the Ponies: Fellowship is Magic
by Dirtschnell
Summary: The same as the other but with the clop scenes edited out  Original - /s/7862410/1/bLord b of the bPonies b bFellowship b is Magic Cloppy
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

This will have gratuitous amounts of violence seeing as it is a My Little Pony (Mostly the bad guy's dying), Lord of the Rings Crossover (all will be explained in chapter 1)

This will have the Mane 6 as ponies and the fellowship/all other lord of the rings characters as the human/beast selves

This will have one of the Mane 6 die, so don't give me negative responses on that, You have been warned

This is my first M rated My Little Pony fanfiction so all criticism is welcome, if I should stop writing, just tell me xD

Will upload the first chapter soon. Very soon, (Aiming for around 3'000 word chapters if I can pull it off)


	2. Chapter 1: A Rift Opens

Chapter 1: A Rift Opens

It was morning in Ponyville, there was nothing special about this morning, just like every other. Twilight Sparkle arose from her bed, slightly groggy to say the least; her hair was a mess and resembled the time where she went a little bit crazy. She slowly crawled out of bed, her hooves cantering on the wood floor of the tree-library she called her home. She looked over at Spike, half expecting him to get up after all the noise she'd been making. He didn't. She made her bed as she did most mornings (a habit she picked up from Rarity) and went downstairs to get something to eat. As she lay her hoof on the first step though she felt weird, this was no longer a morning like every other, her horn tingled and glowed without her wanting it to, as if she was casting a spell. It faded in seconds but it was enough to spark inquisition into the mare as she looked for a book on 'Horn Dysfunction'.

She took a lot longer to find any book related without her number one helper Spike to do it for her, so it was a good 30 minutes before she found what she was looking for; "Your Horn and you: A guide for Unicorns". Gently she opened the front cover to the contents page and searched for anything that would cause a horn to cast a spell by itself!

"Horn Grooming, No, Horn Shining, No, Casting your first Spell, No, Ah!"

Spike rubbed his eyes and sauntered down the steps to the Library.

"Twilight, what's all the noise? A certain dragon needs his sleep." He added, wishing he had never gotten out of his cot.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Spike, Just having a weird morning, you know how it is."

"Well could you keep the weirdness down for a bit, its six a.m."

Spike climbed back up the stairs as Twilight lightly chuckled to herself. She closed over the book and thought that the best way to find out what happened was to write a letter to the Princess and get Spike to send it whenever he decides to wake up. She went to her small kitchen and carefully made herself a sandwich with grass, she had the time after all, as she went back into the Library she picked up a Quill and Inkwell; Carrying all three with her magic now. She gently laid the Quill and Ink on her lectern before taking a bite from her sandwich. She sighed and rejoiced in the fact that today could be a lazy day; she had nothing to do and decided that the best way to spend it was some good, old, relaxing studying, but first, a letter to the Princess.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I am writing to you on formal terms, I wa-.._

A sudden crash as if a speeding stallion had just crashed into her house interrupted Twilight and made her jump. Quickly she turned around and saw a mess of books on the floor with a small yellow Pegasus flank sticking out of it, Wings still flapping gently.

_OH Come on!_ Spike exclaimed through the floor.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed, slight angst in the fact she would have to reorganize all those books.

"Oh, I-I-I'm really sorry T-T-Twi-." She was cut off mid speech by Twilight.

"What's going on? Is it another Dragon!"

"N-N-No it's… _scarier._"

"Sorry, what?"

"Scarier." Fluttershy raised her voice by a decibel or two, still only being heard by those used to her frailty.

_Scarier than a Dragon?_. Twilight wondered what in the world could be scarier than that, especially for Fluttershy.

"I think, I should just show you."

It was still dark when they left Twilight's house, They walked at a fast trot, Wanting to get there but at the same time, scared at what she would find. _I always thought Dragons were Fluttershy's biggest fear._ They slowly came up on the edge of Fluttershy's Cottage within a couple of minutes, but as they got there Fluttershy jumped into a bush leaving Twilight standing there, still not seeing anything remotely scary or different for that matter about her Cottage. The yellow mare stretched out a hoof and pulled in Twilight, Gently.

"I don't see anything Fluttershy" Twilight whispered, almost humouring her.

"Look!" She said in silent exclamation.

Twilight peered out of the bushes and didn't believe what she saw. There were 9 strange ponies outside Fluttershy's house, If you could even call them ponies. They all stood on two hoofs and wore large leathery horse shoes apart from the colts that had hairy hooves that came to five small digits on each. Each wore clothes unfamiliar to Equestria that would make Photo Finish faint. There were three tall ones that looked the same, but one considerably older in comparison and looked like the drawings of Starswirl. There was one very tall one who dressed in green and had a very well groomed blonde mane, that would even make Rarity jealous, there were also five small ones, smaller than the ponies in the bush, one with a beard and an axe and four small hairy ones that looked more scared than anything. The larger ones were deep in conversation that Twilight could just make out, they were talking about their surroundings and how they had no idea where this was. The bearded one looked particularly confused.

Fluttershy began to nudge Twilight who must have gone off into one of her 'Thinking Moments' as she just stared into space with her jaw open. The purple pony shook her head and looked again, as if trying to make them disappear but to no avail. Suddenly some of them drew long tree saplings with string between them, they looked like toys. The one with the blonde mane put a twig with a knife on the end into it. It didn't look like much of a toy anymore.

The air was tense Twilight could tell that they must of heard Fluttershy wiggling in the bush.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yelped Fluttershy as she reared on two legs and fell out of the bush. It was all too fast for Twilight, The blonde ones knife had gone and was now running over too them with the others, they had large swords, not like the ones the royal guard had in Canterlot. Quickly Twilight leapt out of the bush and ran too Fluttershy, Adrenaline taking control with reckless abandon, The knife-twig was now through Fluttershy's left front leg and bleeding, she was wailing louder than usual, probably because she had never been in this amount of pain with her submissive attitude. Twilight felt a little sick, she was no Nurse Redheart. She had all but forgotten the nine strange ponies that had ran towards her and was taken over with worry for her friend. She felt tears well up in her eyes not knowing what to do, panicking she pranced from side to side, trying to help her.

She suddenly felt that she was no longer alone; she turned around to find the largest four of the group surrounding her and Fluttershy. She had now stopped crying and was scrunched up into a ball sobbing. Her blood had stained her yellow coat and made a sick pink colour. Twilight collapsed with fear and quaked, lying down with her hooves on her head.

"P-P-P-Ple-le-a" Her ability to talk had reduced to a nervous mess. It seemed that the weight of their presence had moved from her, she peeked through one eye and saw them move towards Fluttershy. Filled with sudden anger she raised her hind legs and bucked hard and fast into the legs of one of the strange pink ponies. Her legs rattled off something hard, she felt as if she had kicked a lamppost. Once she had stopped shaking from the recoil she jumped around and expected the worst.

_Were they eating her?_

_Were they killing her?_

_Were they torturing her?_

A million sick ideas of what could be happening ran through her mind as she opened her eyes to face them. She was greeted with a sight she had not expected to see. The one who had shot Fluttershy was now tending to her wounds (Fluttershy would not co-operate though, through fear) and the rest turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" Asked a strange deep voice.

"I'm f-f-fine, Wha-a-t are you, What are you doing to my friend?" Twilight stammered

"There is a time and a place to explain such things friend, But now, This youngling needs seeing to" The oldest of the group said in a calming, gentle voice.

(I know this is not 3000 words like I promised but it is what I wanted to leave it at, and I think leaving it here finishes this chapter off well)


	3. Chapter 2: Temporary Lodgings

Chapter 2: Temporary Lodgings 

Fluttershy's petite yellow head bobbed up and down over the shoulder of one of the mysterious creatures. Her eyes had drooped down as if it was the night after Winter Wrap Up. She felt heavy, just wanting to be back in her cottage.

"Stay… With… Me… Flutters"  
>Twilights soft voice rang through her head as an echo might in a cave of old. The shaking of the running rocking her gently into slumber.<p>

"We're losing her!" Twilight shouted, exhausted from running through the Everfree Forest for the past half an hour. The tall blonde stranger who was carrying the burden of Fluttershy (Not much at that) said something in a strange tongue.

"Im Legolas. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na tgalad."

Fluttershy finally collapsed with a light sigh; she fell limp on his back like a wilting tree.

The larger of the strangers vaulted the front fencing to Fluttershy's house, the smaller went through the gate with Twilight. When she entered the cottage the bearded stranger turned to her:

"She is in bad shape, but she will make it."

Something about his voice made her believe him instantaneously even though they had never met before.

"Where does she rest?" Asked one of the armoured strangers.

She motioned to upstairs as the blonde stranger heaved the collapsed Fluttershy up the steps. Twilight sat on one of the many rugs in the house, feeling lightheaded and ready to collapse herself. But something or rather someone drew her attention.

"I am Gandalf of Middle Earth, This is Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and the one upstairs is Legolas."

He pointed with his staff towards every member of the party before asking.

"If I may ask, where are we? And who are you?"

"W-We are in Equestria, and I was about to ask the same t-thing." Twilight said while fighting a losing battle with her nerves.

The notion of a land of Equestria caused a flow of conversation between the party.

"This is no land of Gondor's border."

"Is it possibly south of Mordor?"

"That leads to the desert land of Harad and this looks like no place" Legolas said now coming down the stairs. Twilight was bewildered with the sheer number of places they mentioned of that she had no recollection of in all of her years of studying. Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor to gather the attention of man and pony alike.

"We can discover our way home in time, now is the time for apologies and answers."

He turned his head to Twilight.

"Tell me young mare, what is your name and the same of your upstairs kin."

"I am Twilight Sparkle, and the one upstairs is Fluttershy." She smiled and made a 'squee' noise that looked to not much better than confuse the group.

"I think I speak for all when I say that we are sorry for coming to blows as soon as we did, we were too hasty." Frodo now declared over the group and Gandalf made a short nod in agreement.

"You can stay here for tonight, Fluttershy won't mind, I can take you to the Princess in the morning and we can get this all sorted out."

The fellowship began to relax and lay out whatever bedroll they had with them, some taking rest on the sofa and chairs in her cottage, they spoke and made merry with their time. Twilight made regular checks on Fluttershy but also stared in wonder and amazement at the strange creatures from beyond her world.

Rainbow Dash had been making the regular rounds of her patch of sky, it had been a scheduled clear night for the star-gazing ponies and she didn't want to disappoint. She was just about finished clearing the clouds over Everfree forest when she spotted some fires burning from down below. Curiosity got the better of her as she swooped down on a cloud to check out what was going on. There were large brown/black things that walked on two legs. They were plated and had swords and bows. They had more muscle than anypony Rainbow had ever seen, ever. They had large cutie marks on their helmets in the shape of a white hand, It was strange for more than one pony to have the same cutie mark, but these numbered in the tens of thousands! These ponies or what she thought were ponies didn't look too friendly and feasted on the raw meat of many an animal in the forest. She thought she should get out of there and head back to her cloud mansion and forget all about the strange ponies in the forest. But she had a thought, If these ponies are this close, she should warn Fluttershy. She lived awfully close to the forest and she might be in danger!

As fast as Dash goes she flew rapidly towards the little cottage. Stopping only to open the door. She peered into the house before calling "Fluuuteershyyy, are you awake?" She poked her muzzle through the doorway before it was grabbed by Aragorn, he pulled one of his smaller knifes and held it up to the Blue Mares neck. "Heey! Let go! What are you doing!" Rainbow's kicking and shouting woke up the rest of the dwellers in the cottage, it was much later and the rest of the group had finally dissolved into a sleeping mess on the floor of the cottage. Twilight poked her head up from the little ball she rested in. "Rainbow Dash! Put her down Aragorn." He gently popped her down and sheathed his knife and apologized. "Twi? What are you doing here with these things, I saw loads in the forest and they didn't look to happy."

"There are more of us?" The general response came from the fellowship

"Duh, there are like thousands of you, all browny-blacky but, not like you."

"Uruk-Hai" Aragorn said solemnly.

"My greatest fears have become reality then" Gandalf added with remorse.

"What are Uruk-Hai" Twilight pronounced with difficulty

"They are heartless beings, that only wish to kill and maim, they serve a great wizard: Saruman, Are there more like you ponies nearby? We need to get them to safety."

"More? There is an entire town of us not a few miles away." Twilight spoke with solemn anxiety that she might have these beasts attack her home, her friends, Spike.

"Then come first light we must start a full evacuation of this town, else they attack." Sam added.

Rainbow looked overwhelmed with the meeting and for once just kept quiet and stared at the one who had held her at knife point.


End file.
